


I chose the right CD to bring.

by danavidaniel



Category: Game Grumps, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mild Painplay, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidaniel/pseuds/danavidaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend meet the Grumps at a convention. You flirt with Dan shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I chose the right CD to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I was high and I decided to write a fanfiction and i'm high and have been so pardon any mistakes or inconsistencies? dan avidan x ... you

Okay, I may have been flirting with him, just a tiny bit.

I couldn't help myself, this was the man I'd been watching for years on YouTube, marveling at his angelic features and falling in love with his wonderful laugh and sense of humor. My best friend Mike and I were finally able to attend a convention this year that the Grumps always go to, and we'd gotten the chance to meet them after a panel they did, and that's where I stand. Internally screaming because I'm meeting my idols, and externally screaming because I just returned a compliment of "nice shirt" from Dan with "nice ass."

I could feel my face burning fire red and I wanted to melt into the floor right then and there. He just laughed and shook his head, his hair falling into his face a bit, then looked up at me and said, "thanks, man," still pushing off a smile.

At that point I didn't see any reason not to fuck my life up further, and while Mike was talking with Arin about a video game he'd found and brought them, I leaned in a bit closer to Dan and smiled at him, handing him the "NSFW" album I'd brought and winked as I asked, "can you sign this for me? I came here all the way from Portland and I don't want to leave without..." I let my eyes travel down his neck, to his torso, and down to where the table hid everything below his waist before flicking my eyes back up to his, "...at least," I licked my lip, "getting my CD signed."

I couldn't place the look on his face, something like a mix between shock and confusion, maybe. He didn't look super uncomfortable though, or disgusted, so I smirked and pushed the CD toward him to nudge him back to reality.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, yeah I'll sign it."

Was he... flustered? Oh my god, he was. He was blushing and trying to hide his red face behind his hair while writing, I can't believe this is working. I figured I could pump it up one or two notches, so as he was writing I leaned down onto my elbows and watched the muscles in his arm work as he clutched the pen. He glanced up at me and smiled a bit, and I smiled and bit my lip back. I noticed after that that he flexed the muscles a bit more as he wrote.

He closed the case and handed me back the CD, grinning and saying, "I came up with something cool for you, I hope you enjoy it." He leaned forward a little, looked me in the eyes and lowered his voice when he said, "I suggest not reading it until you're away from the lovelies here."

I nodded immediately, and glanced around for the first time in a couple minutes, registering my surroundings. Mike had moved on from the game to asking Arin for voice acting tips, and the other Grumps were talking with a couple of other people who'd been behind us in line. It was time for us to move on though, the stupid line security people were only letting each person have about five minutes.

I grabbed Mike by the wrist and said, "We have to go dude, security is going to have a bitch fit," and tugged his arm. He said goodbye to Arin and thanked him for the tips, and Dan waved at me and smiled. I could've sworn I saw a wink too, but Mike had dragged me away pretty quickly and brought me into a more empty area to talk. He crossed his arms and looked at me, contemplating my stupidity.

"I can explain." I said quickly, trying to get the glare off of me.

"Everyone saw that," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not like he was flirting back, Mike."

"Maybe you saw it like that," he scoffed and shook his head, looking away for a second before raising his head, and at my confused expression, saying, "Dude, it's not like you weren't standing right next to me and I could see you or anything. You were full on eye fucking him, dude. There's no denying that."

"Well duh, have you seen him? It's hard not to."

"Wow, you're stupid. No, Max, he was totally eye fucking you too." He slowly broke out into a grin and raised his hand for a high five, and I groaned and reluctantly smacked my palm against his.

"Shut up, dude, no he wasn't. He was probably just laughing at and feeling pity for the weird fan who thinks he has a chance." I chuckled and pushed my hair back from my face. "Either way, he signed my CD and told me not to read it until I was away from the lovelies for some reason. Let's go back to our room for a bit, the curiosity is killing me." Mike raised his eyebrows skeptically at the situation, but started back to our hotel room anyway. I followed him at a casual pace, looking at the cover of my CD case, wondering what the hell he could have written that I couldn't risk having anyone see.

\- - -

The door closed behind us as we entered our room, Mike went into the bathroom and I fell back onto the bed and held the case above my face, contemplating.

"Should I open it? I'm nervous. What if it's like a restraining order?"

"Calm the hell down and just open it," came from the bathroom, "it's not a restraining order. I'm sure it's just a note saying thanks for coming or something."

I finally sucked it up and popped open the case. There was quite a bit written on the paper backing from the lyric sheet, and I started reading. About ten words in and I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't fucking believe what I was reading. I heard Mike come out of the bathroom and I couldn't tear my eyes from the sheet, and I couldn't find my vocal chords when he asked if I was alright. He came closer and plucked the CD case from my hands and began reading.

"Oh. Oh my god. Holy shit, Max."

That seemed to finally break me out of my trance and I shot my eyes up to him and made a choked screaming sound, I felt like my eyes were going to burst from my skull. He was looking at me incredulously, and I felt my face crack into the biggest grin I've ever managed.

"Dude, Dan Avidan totally wants to bone me."

-

_"Hey, kid. don't flirt with me unless you know that's what you want. Because I think you're ridiculously sexy and if that was all an act this is a huge risk on my part. Text me after our last panel tonight. (xxx)xxx-xxxx"_

\- - -

I'd had his number typed into the message recipient bar of my phone for like ten minutes now, staring at my phone and not moving. I'd checked and the Grumps' second and last panel that day ended about a half hour ago. I'd been pacing the room for almost an hour, we'd ended up not going back to the convention for the day because I was so stressed out. But now I was just frozen, staring at my phone and not knowing what the hell to type.

'Hey, it's the kid from the table' sounds lame, 'Hey, Danny. It's Max. You didn't get my name but yeah' sounds stupid, a simple 'hey' might suffice but it sounds so lame and maybe he'd think it was just a wrong number text and ignore it? I needed to let him know it was me somehow.

That was, if I could move to actually type anything.

Mike had been watching me in amusement for a fair amount of time now, and he eventually stood up, came over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and plucked my phone out of my hand. It took me a second to register what had happened, and by that point he'd already typed something out and was handing my phone back to me.

I looked down to see a message already sent to Dan saying, _"Of course it wasn't an act. Have you seen yourself?"_

Mortified, my eyes flew up to Mike and I whispered, "What did you do?! That's so obvious!"

"Isn't that your goal? One, you want him to know it's you texting. And two, you totally want to fuck him so just turn it up to full blast and flirt like hell."

My phone buzzed, and my head shot down to it to see the new message. I could barely breathe, what if he responded badly?

 

_Dan: Good, because the things I've thought about you aren't things I want to let go._

 

"MIKE HE'S TALKING ABOUT SEX."

Mike shook his head at me and pushed me aside a bit to sit next to me, and looked at my phone screen. He gasped a bit and said, "Ooh, things are getting interesting."

I couldn't focus enough in my mid-panic to reply, so Mike took my phone again and gave it back a few minutes later after I'd decided that my head under a pillow would be better.

"Read the conversation. Then go get freaking changed," I felt my phone drop onto the bed next to me and palmed around for a second to find it. I pulled it under the pillow with my face to read through it.

 

_Me: Really, now? Mind sharing some of those thoughts with the interested party?_

_Dan: Why don't I share them in person? I'll be near the back hall bathrooms on the second floor in about twenty minutes, meet me._

_Me: Sounds like a good time. See you then ;)_

 

I stared incredulously at the screen in my hand, sat up, and made some strangled gasping noise. "Mike you have to help me. Which shirt here is the cleanest?" He rolled his eyes and got one of his shirts from his bag. I changed it out quickly and looked down at my jeans. I was already wearing my favorite pants, so that was cool. I was wearing cute underwear than day too. I was clean and presentable.

I ran to the mirror and looked at my face. All of my makeup seemed to be in place, my eyeliner was fine, everything looked good. My hair was a mess but when was it not? I adjusted my binders and tucked them in and made sure everything was in place. I glanced at the clock while buckling my belt and realized it had been fifteen minutes already.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," I chanted as I nervously looked around the room for anything I may be forgetting. I grabbed my phone and looked at Mike, he was watching me with an amused smirk on his face. "Shut up. I have every right to be nervous. I'm about to go fuck Danny Sexbang." I leaned over and kissed him on the head before running toward the door mumbling, "I'm about to go fuck Danny Sexbang." and almost tripping over my boots on the way. I took a deep breath and walked out the door and toward the elevator.

\- - -

I'd been pacing the hall next to the bathrooms for a couple minutes now, trying to convince myself to just go around the fucking corner. _Walk forward, Max. Turn the corner. Stop being nervous._ I exhaled and stopped walking. I need to do this. I took a breath, two, a couple more for good measure... _No, stop procrastinating. Just go._

Somewhere within this confused crisis I was having, I'd failed to notice that someone had actually come from around said corner and was leaning on the wall opposite me, staring in an amused fashion. I realized when I heard a slight cough and looked up, everything around me becoming clearer. I looked across from me for the source and saw him leaning against the wall, smirking. God, he was fucking gorgeous.

I must've been fifteen different shades of red, and I knew he could see it. He chuckled and crossed the hallway to stand on my left side, my eyes following him the whole way. I looked up to his face and he was looking down at me, smiling when he noticed me glance down at his lips.

My eyes widened when I heard a door close and footsteps coming down the hallway. Would it be bad if someone saw this? Probably. Luckily, Dan was a step ahead of me and had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me down the hallway in the opposite direction from the steps.

"Wait, where are we going?" I whispered and he shrugged lightly and said, "My room. I got one by myself this year. You mind?" I shook my head, hell no, I didn't mind. "Good," he chuckled as we stopped and he pulled his key card from his pocket. After swiping it he popped open the door and tugged me in.

Before I knew what was happening, the door was slammed and my back was against it in a second. The gasp that I made at the impact was cut short by the realization that he had a hand on either side of my head, holding both of my wrists down and was less than an inch from my face, breathing calmly and staring at my lips. His eyes flicked back up to mine and I swallowed thickly. I giggled slightly and he smiled and leaned forward to push his lips against mine.

His mouth was so warm, and his lips were slightly chapped and he moved his mouth in such a dominant and assertive way, I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He moved his right hand away from my wrist and cupped my jaw with it, releasing my hand which immediately tangled itself in his curls. He made a tiny groaning sound, and all that did was make me want more. So I wrapped my fingers around his hair a bit more and pulled slightly harder. The slight, choked sound he moaned into my mouth was so worth it. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, just long enough to drag his tongue across my lower lip and wait for me to stick mine out before wrapping his tongue around it and pulling our mouths back together. I moaned at the taste of his tongue, it was like spearmint and black tea. He drug his hands down lower on the door, and pushed his arms under mine to grab my waist. He trailed his hands up and down my hips before slipping them into the back of my shirt and dragging his nails down my back. Our lips separated just slightly and I moaned against his open mouth, overcome by the feeling of hot pain searing my skin. When our lips didn't reconnect, I cleared my vision and looked up at him. He was staring at me with a hunger in his eyes. I'd seen that hunger before, it was the look that mountain lions had when they were circling in on an antelope, or the look a guy gets when you've brought him so past the point of no return that he can't look at you any way other than 'I want to utterly devour you.'

I'd gotten him to that point and I sure wasn't quitting now that he was there.

I pulled my other hand up to his hair and gripped a handful with each, tugging lightly and looking him in the eyes. There's a certain breaking you see in someone's eyes when you're making them feel good. It's almost like you can see the expanding pupils destroying every bit of sanity left in their brain. And that breaking was something that was just swimming through Dan's eyes.

He pulled me closer to him suddenly, his hands sliding down to my ass and pulling me flush against him. He pressed his hard bulge into my hip, grinding slightly and moaning gently, "You feel this, baby? You did this. You made me so, so fucking hard for you." I dropped my face down and licked a long stripe along his collarbone and up his neck, him craning his neck slightly as I went to give me room. I kissed back down the line I'd licked, and connected my lips to the spot between his shoulder and neck. I bit down gently and felt him twitch against me a little bit, so I licked the spot and bit down a little harder. He moaned outright and pulled us away from the door, turning around and pushing me down on the bed. I pushed myself up to my elbows as he stood over the bed staring at me, looking just as flushed and wrecked as I felt. I could see his cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans, and looked back up at his face to see pink lips and red cheeks, his eyes half lidded and looking down at me heavily.

"Those pants look a bit... uncomfortable. Wouldn't it feel better to take them off?" I said with a smirk up at him. He chuckled lightly and dropped on his knees over my lap, putting his arms on either side of mine which forced me to lean back slightly, and looked me directly in the eyes. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? To see me take off my pants, to see my cock fully erect and dripping, waiting for me to fucking push it deep inside you and make you scream?" I nodded and whined a bit, my throat forcing out the embarrassing noise. He gently pushed at my elbows to make me lay down, then grabbed my right hand and pulled it down between us to his crotch, pressing my fingers to his bulge. "Then take them off, baby. If you want me to fuck you so badly I think you can manage that by yourself."

I groaned and felt for the button, bringing my other hand down to help undo it. The zipper slid down smoothly, and I shoved my hand in his pants and palmed his cock through just his boxers. His eyes fluttered and he growled deep within his throat and brought his mouth down to my neck. I pulled his boxers down a bit as he was biting and sucking on my skin, and wrapped my hand around his bare cock. He shuddered and moaned, his teeth clamping down about five times harder than before and causing me to yelp. He pulled his face back quickly and said, "Oh shit, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to b-bite so...so h-hard..." it got harder for him to talk as I squeezed my hand around his cock and kept pumping him. He still looked kind of concerned with whether I was okay, so I just smiled and said, "I like pain. It makes me feel good."

His eyes widened and a mischievous look took over his features, and he leaned down to kiss me, adjusting our bodies so he could fumble with my pants fasteners and tug them off. He tossed them onto the floor and pushed two fingers against the outside of my underwear, making me curl in on myself a bit and moan into his mouth. Pulling the front of them down, he moved his other hand up to my face and back through my hair to wrap his fingers in it as he moved his bare fingers directly over my clitoris. I gasped and felt myself jolt against him, whining and grinding down on his hand for more. He rubbed his fingers against my clit for a couple seconds, before moving down and shoving both fingers into me at once. The intense, full body heat pleasure I felt as he finger fucked me was indescribable, his fingers were so long and strong, and he knew exactly how to use them. I was breathing heavily and I'm sure mumbling something alone the lines of "fuck, fuck, fuck," and it took me a second to realize that he'd spoken to me.

"God, you fucking love this. You're falling apart and I haven't even gotten my cock inside of you yet. I'm so looking forward to this," he breathed out against my ear as his fingers pumped faster. He connected his lips to my collarbone and curled his fingers up, hitting directly on my g-spot and making me cry out and rut against his hand like a sex-depraved whore. He pulled his other hand down and started palming himself, moving his fingers out of me slowly and playing with my clit, chuckling as I whined from the sudden emptiness.

"Don't worry, baby. You won't have to wait for long. Just ask me for it."

I looked up at him, still writhing a bit from the continued ministrations on my clit, and choked out, "Please, please fuck me, shove your cock in me and make me scream for you."

He grinned and slowed his hand's movement down, drawing a disappointed sound from my throat. "Almost. You can do one better than that, come on, tell me what you fucking want."

I couldn't take it, if he wanted me to beg I'd beg, so I just let my mouth flow loosely. "Fuck me, Dan, please, I want your thick, hard cock inside of me, pounding into me rough and making me moan your name on every thrust, letting everyone around here know that you're fucking some whore in half in your room, I want to make you come, please Dan, fuck me _plea_ \--"

I was cut off by him pressing his head against my entrance and sliding in about halfway in one thrust. My breath caught and the choked moaning sound I made could have been a fucking stock sound effect for a porn video. I looked up at his face and saw the animalistic hunger there, the feeling that I was going to be devoured whole only made me weaker. I was panting and looking into his eyes, reading every dirty, terrible thing he wanted to do to me in them, and whispered "Do whatever you want to me, I'm such a slut for you."

His eyes lit up and he smashed his lips into mine again and pushed all the way inside of me, causing us both to make filthy, needy noises into each others lips. He thrust into me a few times, then pulled away and pulled out of me. I felt myself being flipped and barely had enough time to register that he'd pulled out before he'd yanked my ass into the air and was rubbing his head against my opening, just barely pushing in. I pushed back onto him slightly and he let himself slide into me, pushing his hips forward so my ass was flush against him.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax, it felt so fucking good and I wanted to be able to focus on it. Dan put a hand on each side of my face, buried in a pillow, and leaned down to my ear to mumble, "You know, I'd hate to see all your pretty little noises muffled into a pillow."

He grabbed a handful of my hair, yanked my head back and tore a cry out of my throat as he finally started fucking pounding me. His cock slipped in and out so easily, and he was so thick, he was stretching me so good and this position made him go so much deeper. I was swearing, moaning out Dan's name every few breaths and panting hard.

Somewhere past my babbling I could hear him mumbling, " _Fuck_ , yeah that's good. You're so hot, you're so fucking hot, god I could fucking come right now, fuck," He put the hand that was in my hair back on my waist, and brought his right hand around my body and trailed it down to my clit, rubbing hard and fast and making my knees almost give out. "Oh, fuck, _fuck_ Dan I'm going to come if you keep doing that-- fuck, _daddy_!" I moaned out as an extra hard thrust slammed right into my g-spot, and he gripped my waist hard, pulled me up to his level and paused everything he was doing to speak, "What did you just call me, sweetheart? I could've sworn you didn't say _'Danny,'_ did you?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and I shook my head and breathed hard. He grabbed my hair and tugged my head back to lay on his shoulder, turning and whispering to me, "What did you say, baby?"

I let a deep groan escape from my mouth and I licked my lips, looking up at him to repeat what I'd said. "I said I wanted daddy to fuck me, I wanted him to make me come." He breathed hard through his nose and stared at me for a second, before pushing me back down, gripping my waist hard enough to bruise, and slamming into me so hard I lost my balance and my knees collapsed. He drug my ass back up and kept fucking into me, making me moan and writhe with each thrust. He started moving his fingers against my clit again, hard, and bit down on my shoulder.

"Ah, fuck, fuck daddy I'm going to come, please don't stop, _please_ \--"

I felt Dan's rhythm start to falter, and he moved his hand and pinched my clit roughly and sunk his teeth deeper into my skin. I could feel the break, there was going to be blood, and fuck, that pushed me over the edge. I felt myself stiffen and curl in on myself, white hot pleasure shooting throughout my body as I came. I distantly heard myself moaning as I came down, and god I sounded like a true fucking whore. Dan was still fucking me, and I wasn't at the overstimulation point, so every thrust just sent a little shock through my body, but he was saying the filthiest things, I couldn't help but keep moaning and grinding into him.

"Oh, fuck yeah baby, come for me, daddy's so fucking _close_ \--" His voice stuttered as his body stiffened and he pushed himself as deep as he could into me, grunting and moaning quietly. I could feel his cock pulsing, and shooting his hot cum deep inside of me. It felt so fucking good, he'd unraveled completely and it was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

He took a deep breath and dropped his forehead onto my back, taking a moment to learn how to breathe again, and fell to the side, pulling me with him. We lay there panting, he was starting to go soft inside of me and slid out, earning a mutual shudder and a small moan from me. After a minute or so, both of our breathing had returned to normal and we'd kind of ended up spooning. I felt him kiss the back of my head and said, "Don't you guys have some thing like, not to fuck fans?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, a little bit. No one really cares though, as long as we're not fucking everyone out there."

"So this is a one time thing, yeah?"

"Pardon?"

"This. This is something that's over now that it's over, and we don't tell anyone, right?"

He didn't answer for a second, so i turned my head to look at him. I ended up having to roll over to see him, and looking into his eyes just confused me.

"I don't know, kid. I think I kind of like you."

My cheeks I'm sure were flaming red, and when I opened my mouth to reply, nothing came out. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, then pulled my mouth to his and kissed me softly. I jolted back to life and kissed him back, pushing my mouth against his. Our mouths moved together in such harmony, it felt amazing.

He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, blinking at me and breathing, "Yeah. I definitely kind of like you." I smiled at his confession, and nudged my head to rest on his shoulder. "That's cool cause I definitely kind of like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your enjoyed the GROSS shit this is


End file.
